


Insomina

by Mimmininnin



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Fluff, I need a hector to help me fall asleep lmaoooooooo, I started writing this at 2 am lol, Insomnia, M/M, but don't realize it, but its painfully obvious to everyone else., in this one they're like best bros who're low-key in love with eachother, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimmininnin/pseuds/Mimmininnin
Summary: With all the changes being summoned into the Order of Heroes brought, Hector learns that some things never will.





	Insomina

**Author's Note:**

> and they were roommates

Hector's spent most of his time in Askr being incredibly confused. 

There was all that summoning magic mumbo-jumbo? Cultural differences? Duplicate heroes? Alternate timelines? _Name pronunciation?_

With a flick of a wrist, or pull of a trigger as Kiran does, Hector's entire world changed. 

But it was one night when he realized that _some things never change._

The moon and the stars were hung high in the sky, and the Order of Heroes was fast asleep. Hector's always been a light sleeper, a good trait when you're on campaign and need to be ready to move at a moment's notice, not so much when you want a few decent hours of sleep. 

It was the rustling of papers on the other side of the room that woke him up this night. 

The slowly opened his eye to see his best friend Eliwood, hunched over the desk in their shared room. 

"Eliwoood?" Hector yawned. "What're you doing?"

Eliwood turned in his chair. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." He whispered.

"That's nice. Why aren't you asleep."

He turned away. " I'll go lay down in a minute. You can go back to sleep."

Hector rubbed his face. Not this again. 

"No. Go to bed now."

Eliwood stayed silent. 

"Eliiiii." He whined. "Don't do this to yourself."

"I'll be fine. It's not like this hasn't happened before." Eliwood replied, a yawn slipping into his speech. 

It was the blue-haired lord's turn to stay silent. 

Neither boys moved. Eliwood thought Hector had fallen back to sleep until he spoke up. 

"Are you really going to make me do this tonight?" 

Before Eliwood could respond, Hector kicked off his blanket and stood up with a groan. 

By the time he realized what Hector was doing, he had already made the short trek to the desk. 

"Hector-- wait I need to--"

But it was too late. Hector's strong arms were already wrapped tightly around Eliwood's shoulders. 

"No you don't." He simply said.

Eliwood could feel himself melt into his friend's arms. "Candle..." He managed. 

With a great huff and puff, Hector blew out the candle from where he was standing. 

"Damn," Eliwood muttered. No more excuses.

With only a few slivers of moonlight to guide them, Hector shimmied himself and Eliwood over to his bed. 

Unceremoniously, the two boys fell onto Hector's bed. 

Hector released his hold on Eliwood for just a moment to pull his blanket over them. He now moved his hold to around his waist. Hector nuzzled his faces into Eliwood's cold neck. 

"No escaping now, Eli."

Eliwood smiled. "Thanks, Hector."

Hector was quiet. He was already lightly snoring. 

Eliwood yawned and placed his hands on Hector's. He closed his eyes, letting Hector's breathing and warmth lull him to sleep.

"I love you," Eliwood whispered, barely audible to even himself. 

Perhaps it was his drowsiness, but he could have sworn he heard the same words repeated just before he finally drifted off.


End file.
